


In sickness...

by Flaggss



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaggss/pseuds/Flaggss
Summary: Taking care of each other when they're sick. Just a little ficlet/head-canon I came up with whilst I was poorly sick.





	In sickness...

Despite being in the health care profession, Rana's a bit of a hypochondriac when it comes to her own health. So when she comes down with a cold, she buys the majority of the cold and flu medicine at The Mini Mart and goes home to get into bed and watch Netflix. Kate's there to provide snuggles, snacks and makes sure Rana sticks to the recommended dosages. She would guzzle the whole bottle of cough syrup if left unsupervised. 

On the other hand, Kate's stoic and her "I'm not sick" mantra drives Rana to distraction. She lets her "soldier on" for a couple of days before marching over to The Bistro, grabbing Kate by the shoulders and guiding her into the kitchen. Sitting her at the counter, she boils some water and makes her tried-and-tested lemon and honey drink. She adds a drop of whiskey on Kate's behest.


End file.
